All We Could Have Had
by Ilzzell
Summary: Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson visit the Bates in their new cottage. Elsie Hughes reflects on the life she could have lived, in a cottage with Mr. Carson.


It was a sunny afternoon, it seemed everyone upstairs had appointments outside the house so it was a rare occasion that most servants were in the servants hall or courtyard.

Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes, Anna and Mr. Bates sat around the table. "Mrs. Hughes why don't you come see the cottage today? We have finished painting and it is practically finished now." Anna asked. "What a lovely idea. It's nice weather for a little walk and I'm curious to see what you have made of it. Mr. Carson why don't you join us?" Carson made some protest about leaving the house unsupervised. "Isn't this the perfect opportunity, with all of upstairs gone until at least after dinner?" Mr. Bates added. Carson gave in: "Okay very well, but I won't be staying long."

They walked to the cottage. Anna with John, and Mr. Carson with Mrs. Hughes behind them. "The weather is much too nice to stay indoors all day, don't you think?" Mrs. Hughes said to Mr. Carson. He smiled at her. "Indeed, perfect for a nice little walk."

The cottage came in view. "Oh Anna what a lovely sight." Mrs. Hughes exclaimed.

Anna showed them around the cottage and John showed their little garden with vegetable patches. It surely did look lovely Mrs. Hughes agreed and she felt a slight pang, as homey she had made her parlour it wasn't quite the same as your own house.

They sat down in the small sitting room. John and Anna on one sofa, Carson and Hughes on the other. They initially felt a bit uncomfortable sitting so close together, but it soon seemed as if two couples visited each other. They chatted away about the house, the upstairs family and everything.

Elsie Hughes looked around and her mind wondered off, how several years ago this could have been hers instead of the Bates.

She and Carson had been more involved with each other than others know and one day they had walked past this cottage, talking about their future. She had bravely opted the possibility of this cottage close to the house. They could stop being secretive and still remain at the house. Carson wouldn't know any of it. A butler and housekeeper living together, outside the big house? Unthinkable. Oh yes she loved him for his conservatism and care for the house, but sometimes she wished he cared more for her as a person.

"And what about your position?" He had commented, "you can't just sit here at home waiting for your husband to get home from work, besides I couldn't face working with anyone else as housekeeper." She had protested she could remain housekeeper, but he didn't believe a married woman should continue to work. Therefore they remained at the house. They were as butler and housekeeper at the head of the family with the servants as their children. Surely they had their occasional late nights in one of their parlours where they did more than just discussing work. However now she saw how Anna and John were able to hold each other in public and have this cottage together while both remaining in service she did feel some jealousy.

"Mrs. Hughes?" She woke up from her daydream by Anna calling her. She realises she had put her hand on Carson's leg, she blushes and quickly moved it to her own lap. "Sorry I must have dozed off, it's rather warm with that sunshine trough the window." "We were just suggesting to take a longer walk past the river back to the house." John says to her. "Yes, yes I could do with some fresh air." She gets up and desperately tries not to make eye contact with Carson. Lets hope no one noticed that hand.

They walk over a small path in the shade of the trees. Anna and John arm in arm closely together. "I wonder where Mrs. Hughes was dreaming about, she seemed miles away." Anna comments. "And did you notice her hand on Carson's lap, he didn't even seem to mind." She continues. "Maybe we can expect new neighbours, Mr. and Mrs. Carson." John says jokingly. Anna laughs "following our example" and she kisses him on the cheek.

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes walk in front; Mrs. Hughes practically walks through the grass in order not to accidentally touch him. "Elsie come walk on the hardened path, you'll ruin your shoes." Charles Carson softly says to her. Elsie Hughes shrugs. He continues: "Is it about your hand earlier? If they did notice at all Anna and John are the last people to comment about it. How many times haven't we walked in on them without saying anything about it." Carson continues. "Where were you thinking about anyway, if I may ask? You looked like you were in another world." Elsie finally looked at him. "Oh Charles I'm sure you know what was going on in my mind. Remember how about 10 years ago it was nearly us moving into that very cottage." Carson grumps "times were different then. Besides I thought we both agreed we did not want to risk our positions by coming out together." "I know and I'm happy being housekeeper, but still didn't you feel that what they have could have been us." "It's not too late" he leaned to her, "I've heard Mrs. Adams next to the Bates is thinking about moving." "Don't tempt me Charles Carson." She grins and takes his arm to walk on the hardened path.


End file.
